Shevvronn VS. Gary
by Shevvronn
Summary: Gary tries to steal Shevvronn's girlfriend, Athara. So then they both get into a big fight and stuff. -.-' Only one chapter though...


"Hey, hey, hey! Now just what are you doing?" Shevvronn called out suspiciously as Gary got rather close to his girlfriend, Athara.  
All of them were Mewtwo's. Shevvronn was a strong-spirited Mewtwo with black skin and silver stripes. Gary, a muscled Mewtwo that was blue with a purple tail and stupid hair. And then there was Athara, an attractive, whitish Mewtwo with brown circles around her eyes and brown paws and feet.   
Athara was Shevvronn's girlfriend, and he got very jealous when other males got near her. Especially Gary since he has a strong suspicion that there was something going on between the two. Shevvronn teleported over to Gary and Athara and psychically picked Gary up and moved him away from Athara. Then, to tease him a bit, he put his arms around Athara and slowly kissed her.   
Gary raised and eyebrow (o.ô) and teleported back to where the two were making out. He made a face and pushed Shevvronn away.   
"Hey, learn the truth."   
"No, you except the inevitable! I've been with her for months and she's my girl and I actually love her for more than her looks. SO BACK OFF!"   
"Oh boy..." Athara bit her lower lip.  
"Tell him, Athara"  
"What is there to tell me? If anyone needs to be told anything, it's you. And that's the fact that she's mine."  
"Oh boy..." she repeated.   
Shevvronn tightened his fists and his eyes glowed a light blue, a sign of strong aggression. Gary looked Shevvronn right in the eye. Shevvronn threw a kick ay him. But Gary was expecting this and caught his foot, tossing him backward onto the ground.   
"Oh great...This is going to be lovely." Athara complained.  
But both of them ignored her. This was going to be a serious fight. Shevvronn growled loudly.   
He jumped up and quickly teleported behind Gary. He smashed his foot against Gary's back, sending him across the yard. Gary handsprung with one hand onto his feet. He ran at Shevvronn and faked a kick to the right and kneed him in the left side. Shevvronn hit the ground and rolled over. He then jumped up and charged up energy.  
Shevvronn suddenly teleported to the sky and fired his blast down, forcing Gary to skid across the lawn and leave a huge skid mark. Gary growled angrily and got up, then teleported himself to the sky just above Shevvronn. Then he elbowed down on his head.   
Shevvronn rocketed down headfirst but managed to flip himself over and boost to the right just in time. He didn't even touch the ground.  
He stopped in the air and looked at Gary, silently and sneakily charging up a small ball of energy in his right hand. Gary slowly flew down to Shevvronn. Then, without warning, Shevvronn chucked the ball of energy at Gary and flung his fist. But Gary managed to catch his fist and kick him in the chest. This time Shevvronn did hit and skid across the ground.   
Shevvronn teleported to his feet. He quickly ran at Gary but just when he was close, he circled around him and Thunder Punched him, sending an electrical shock through Gary's body.   
Gary screamed out and rammed his arm into Shevvronn's face, giving him a stain of blood on his nose. He wiped it off with his hand. Then, with quick movements, Shevvronn put one of his hands on the top of Gary's head and forced it down onto his knee.  
In pain, Gary grabbed Shevvronn's leg and threw him into the air. He then followed after him and uppercutted him hard. He blasted above him and slammed his foot against his head. Shevvronn hit the ground hard. He moaned and slowly got up. Gary flew down at him with his foot, but Shevvronn caught it and kicked Gary's back.   
While Gary went up in the air, Shevvronn punched the back of his neck, causing him to fly forward. Then he attacked him yet again. So he hammered down on Gary's head and fired a psychic blast after.  
Gary slammed feet first into the ground and a large hole was left there. Shevvronn flew down to him and did a Fire punch into his back, turning some of the bluish skin red. Gary howled out in pain and violently thrust his hand to Shevvronn's neck.  
Shevvronn gagged as Gary squeezed down hard on his neck. His face turned pale as Gary laughed to himself. Desperately, Shevvronn dug his knee into Gary's chest. Gary flew back onto the ground and Shevvronn teleported away, recovering from the choke.   
Gary threw himself onto his feet and started floating toward Shevvronn. Then all of a sudden, he teleported right in front of Shevvronn and released an energy blast into his stomach and when Shevvronn flew backwards he slammed his foot into Gary's chin. So they both flew backwards.  
Shevvronn got up first. He flew up to the sky and charged up a very powerful Thunder attack. His body slowed a slight yellow. Then Gary got up and went after Shevvronn. He was almost there when Shevvronn released his Thunder. Electricity pulsed through Gary's body as he screamed with his eyes shut tightly.   
Shevvronn rammed the bottom of his foot against Gary's head and Gary bolted down to the ground. "You mess with me, it's one thing. You mess with my girl, it's another."   
He teleported down to Gary with a satisfied look on his face. Gary slowly got up and jogged toward Shevvronn. He punched Shevvronn in the face, but Shevvronn barely even flinched. Then Shevvronn swung his foot and tripped Gary. Then he picked up his body, threw him into the air, and kicked him away.   
He looked around for Athara, and was surprised to see the whole gang there. He teleported over to Athara and wrapped his arms and tail around her in a big, long, passionate kiss.  
  
  
  
  
THE END 


End file.
